Cry For Eternity
by TinkerTailorSoldierSailor
Summary: Saya had told Rayn to stay away from him, that he cared for no one but himself. But not even Saya could change the course of Fate. Rated T for now. Will most likely go up in later chapters. VaynexOC DracexOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Final Fantasy Xll. Square enix does. But I do own Rayn. Saya belongs to CrimsonBloodGodess**

**Ok, to make this story more cannon with the story of the original game, Saya has been changed into a Viera(Valkyrians were a race that Crimsonbloodgoddes created). Saya is half Hume/half Rava Viera**

The raven haired Viera female slowly wove her way through the crowded streets of Dalmasca. The city was unusually crowded today. 'I wonder what could be going on...' The Viera, whose name was Rayn, wondered to herself. She had never seen the streets this crowded. She was looking for her best friend, Saya, who had disappeared from the ship several hours ago. Rayn had spent the last hour searching for her without success. She tried to look over the heads of the crowd to get a better view, but found it impossible, even when jumping up and down. Rayn was a Biani Viera, and had come from the remote cave systems of the Paramina Rift. Unlike their tanned cousins who resided inside the wood, Biani Viera were actually no taller than an average Human female. Rayn was not very fond of this fact. Nor was she fond of the fact that, also unlike their cousins, Biani Viera had very pale skin. It was constantly winter in Paramina, and because the Biani lived in the caves, they rarely ever saw sunlight. When Rayn lived in Paramina and even when she started traveling with Saya, these things never bothered her (except for the fact that Saya was almost a foot taller than her even without those damned stilettos that she was so fond of wearing). Biani Viera were even more scarce in the outside world than their cousins. Because of this, her short stature and pale skin had caused many people to think she was some sort of half-breed, which earned Rayn several rude comments. All of which earned said commenter a strong punch in the face from the very protective Saya.

Her large lavender eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the familiar form of her best friend. Rayn had thought it would be relatively easy to find her. There weren't a lot of Viera in Dalmasca beside's her and Saya, so it should have been easy to just look for people with rabbit ears. Saya was Half Viera and half Hume, and because of this her ears were actually half the height of a normal Viera's. This, coupled with Rayn's height, made finding her more difficult than it needed to be.

Rayn grunted and kicked a discarded tin can, which made a loud clang as it hit a stone wall, causing some people to look in her direction. But Rayn could care less if she brought attention to herself. She _hated_ coming to Dalmasca. It was way too hot, and heat made her irritable. And of course it didn't help that she was wearing black, even if it was just a thin shirt and Capri pants. Rayn preferred the cold, and so did Saya. But they had to make a living, and that included coming to Dalmasca occasionally.

Just as Rayn was about to give up and find a shady spot to sit down, she saw through a gap in the crowd a woman with long chestnut hair and somewhat short, light brown rabbit ears bending down to adjust the strap on her stilettos. "Saya!" she shouted and ran over to her comrade.

Upon hearing her name, Saya's ears twitched, and she straightened to see a familiar woman running towards her. Saya watched with amusement in her scarlet eyes as her friend approached. "There you are!" Rayn said when she finally reached Saya. She leaned over, hands resting on her knees and panting. "Careful there, Rayn." Saya said with a chuckle. "Don't want to overexert yourself." Saya had been traveling for several years before she met Rayn, and while she hated the hot weather as well, she was more adjusted to it than the young Viera and didn't get overheated as easily. "It's your fault." Rayne said once she had steadied her breathing.

"How is it my fault?" Saya said indignantly.

"I was looking everywhere for you!" Rayn said. "You just disappeared without saying anything and I got worried. I thought _you _were supposed to be the responsible one, Saya."

The woman laughed. "Sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to worry you. I was just…"

Saya trailed off, and Rayn raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "You were with _Drace_, weren't you?"

"Wh-what are you…I have no idea what your talking about." Saya said, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

Rayn rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Saya. I know Drace is supposed to be in Dalmasca today."

Saya's face grew even redder. "Aha!" Rayn shouted in victory. "So," she said with a sly smile. "Did you two have _fun_?"

Saya made an indignant noise and punched Rayn in the arm.

"Ow!" Rayn said, rubbing her injured appendage. "That hurt!"

"Good!" Saya retorted, which caused Rayn to stick her tongue out at Saya.

When her arm finally stopped throbbing, Rayn asked Saya "Do you know what's going on? The streets are really crowded today."

"Drace told me that Rabanastre has a new Archadian Consul who is giving a speech today. They're having a Parade and the whole nine yards."

Rayn chuckled. "An _Archadian_? Oh, this ought to be good." She said as the two women made their way to the main square. One there, they found a place to sit and see what was going on. At the moment, an Archadian man in full armor was speaking.

"So is that the new Consul?" Rayn asked.

"No," Saya said. "That man is a Judge like Drace."

The man went on for several minutes, but neither woman paid much attention.

"I still can't believe the Consul is an _Archadian."_ Rayn said with another chuckle. She didn't have a personal grudge against Archadia, but she knew that the people of Dalmasca did.

"I know what you mean." Saya said. She also knew all too well how much the Dalmascans hated Archadia. And they had every right to. "But I do not think that Rabanastre had much choice in the matter. Archadia is a strong, militant nation. They could crush Rabanastre if they wanted to."

Rayn nodded solemnly. There was no doubt about the strength of Archadia.

"We will have order!" the Judge shouts as the crowd gets a bit rowdy. "I give you your new Consul, his Imperial Highness Lord Vayne Solidor, Commandant of the Archadian Empires-"

The Judge stopped for a moment, then cried "Your Excellency!" as a figure approached the podium. The Judge stepped aside as a handsome man with shoulder length brown hair stepped up to the podium. He stood silently looking out on the people for several moments, and then began to speak.

"People of Rabanastre!" He began. "Is it with hatred you look upon your Consul? With hatred you look upon the Empire?"

His question was answered with cries of "Spit on your Empire!" and "Go back to Archadia!"

Vayne Solidor sighed. "There was little point in asking." He continued. "But know this: I harbor no idle hopes of frustrating that hatred. Nor shall I ask your fealty. That is the due of your fallen king, and rightly so."

He went on to talk more about the king, but Rayn paid little attention to his words. She found herself unable to take her eyes off this Archadian man. There was something about him that, for lack of a better word, intrigued her. However she was snapped from her thoughts when she heard a growling beside her. She turned her head to see Saya with her arms crossed over her chest and directing her 'Saya death glare' at the man named Vayne. "Saya?" Rayn asked. "Saya, are you…"

"Asshole."

Rayn looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Asshole. That man is an asshole."

"Wait, you know him?"

"Yes." Saya said. "I spent some time in Archadia right before I met you."

"So why do you hate him?" Rayn asked, still confused.

Saya sighed. "Let us just say that it is a _long_ story."

"Alright…" Rayn said as she returned her attention to Vayne Solidor's speech.

"I will stand fast." He said. "I will endure your hatred; suffer your slings and arrows. I will defend Dalmasca! Here I will pay my debt! I swear it now! Though king Raminas and Lady Ashe be gone, they stand ever at the side of their people. In honoring peace, you do honor to their memory, and to Dalmasca. What I ask, I ask plain. My hopes now rest with you." With that, Vayne bowed and, to the surprise to Rayn and Saya, the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Enough of this bullshit." Saya said. "I am leaving. Are you coming, Rayn?"

"Huh?" Rayn said as her attention snapped back to Saya. "Oh, umm…yeah. I'm coming."

With that they left. But just before they rounded the corner, Rayn's lavender eyes locked with Vayne's stormy grey ones for an instant.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Wanting to return to the ship, Saya and Rayn decided to wander around the bazaar to kill some time.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because _why_?

"Because I said so!"

"Come on, Saya. Just tell me!"

I told you Rayn, It happened a long time ago. It is in the past, so let it stay there!"

"But I just want to know why you hate him so much. I don't really see anything wrong with him. I mean sure he's an Arcadian, but they can't be all bad." Rayn said as Saya looke through a pile of

gauzy multicolored shirts. "He seems like a pretty decent guy to me."

Saya suddenly spun around with an angry look on her face, causing Rayn to jump back.

"That man is not decent! He is nowhere near decent! He is overly ambitious, his methods of doing things are crude, he has no thought for the feelings of others, and he is willing to sacrifice countless people for his own gain! He is nothing short of a complete and total asshole!"

"But that still doesn't explain why you hate him so much. And how do you know all those things?"

Saya sighed. "Because Vayne and I had a...romantic relationship several years ago."

This caused Rayn to gasp.

"At first, I thought what you do. He seemed like a good man. Handsome, ambitious, kind...but eventually I found out what he was really like, and I could not stand being with him. So we had a huge fight and I left."

"I'm sorry for pestering you about it, Saya. I was just curious..."

Saya smiled and put her arm around her best friend.

"It is alright. As I said, it was a long time ago. There is no use in dwelling on the past."

"It must be really hard for you to have a relationship with Drace. What with her being one of his guards and all."

"Yes it is. But it is worth it I think."

"You must really love Drace if you're willing to put up with someone you dispise just to spend time with her. I hope I can find someone that I love that much."

Saya smiled. "You will eventually. But for now, what do you say we go get something to eat?"

Rayn beamed. "Sure! Im starving!"

Saya laughed at the young viera. "When are you _not_?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon, Rayn was wandering the streets of Dalmasca and looking for something to do. Saya was off somewhere doing what she called a "buisiness transaction". The two of them were sky pirates, so Saya's buisiness transaction was basically her pawning off shit they stole. Rayn wasn't really fond of their profession, but they had to make a living somehow.

While wandering the streets, Rayn saw the man named Vayne Solidor talking to a small group of children. She had heard rumors that he was going around the city and meeting the people. Rayn smiled as she walked by. Seeing this, he didn't seem so bad...

Not watching where she was going, Rayn collided with a very large object. Rayn looked up into the leathery face of a very pissed off Bangaa. "Sorry!" Rayn said. "I wasn't-" Before she could finish sentence, the Bangaa got in her face and growled. "Watch where yer goin, ya stupid bitch!"

The Bangaa then violently shoved her, causing her to fall backwards into a wooden stand. The force of the collision caused a very large basket of eggs to topple over, dumping it's entire contents onto Rayne. Everyone around them laughed at the viera sitting on the ground covered in egg. The Bangaa, however, was not amused. "Now look what ya did! Ya knocked over my entire supply of eggs for today! What am I gonna sell now?!"

'Shit.' she thought. Of course those damn eggs just _had_ to be his. The Bangaa's large leathery hand grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her off her feet. "Maybe I'll be able ta get a halfway decent price fer ya in the slave trade."

Rayn tried to free herself, but the Bangaa's grip was to strong.

At that moment, a gloved hand cmae to rest on the Bangaa's shoulder.

"What seems to be the problem here?" said a silky male voice. Both Rayn and the Bangaa turned their heads to see Vayne Solidor standing there.

"This stupid bitch ran into me, and then she knocked over my entire supply of eggs!"

At this point, Rayn got pissed.

"Listen lizard breath! I didn't mean to run into you _and_ I apologized for it! And the _only_ reason I knocked over your stupid eggs was because you got pissy and pushed me into them!"

"Why you little-"

"Hold on a moment, sir." Vayne said. "Did the young lady apologize after running into you?"

"Well, ya but-"

"And did you get angry and push her?"

"Ya but-"

"So what is the problem?"

The Bangaa sputtered for a moment and Vayne raised an eyebrow. The Bangaa then scowled and threw Rayne to the ground before stalking off.

Rayn fell onto her back side with a loud "Oof!" She then mumbled something about "Damn overgrown lizards" and tried to wipe off the egg yolk.

She stopped short when she saw a white gloved hand in front of her face. She looked up to see Vayne smiling patiently and offering his hand to her. She took it and he pulld her to her feet.

"I wouldn't hold a grudge." he said. "Bangaa's are naturally hot tempered. You shouldn't hold it against them."

"Yeah." Rayn said. "I'd like to hear you say that when you're covered in egg."

Vayne chuckled. He the reached out a hand to wipe a bit of eggshell off of her face.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked, his hand still touching the sinde of her face.

Rayn blushed slightly. "I-I'm fine. Thank you."

Before either of them could say anything else, a familiar voice was heard.

"Out of my way! Move!"

They turned their heads to see none other than Saya pushing her way through the crowd of people that had gathered when Rayn was being harassed by the Bangaa.

"Rayn!" Saya said when she layed her eyes on the viera. "Are you alright? And why are you covered in egg yolk?"

Saya looked over to Vayne. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked. "Did this asshole hurt you?" she asked Rayn.

"What?" Rayn asked. "No, of course not. he was just-"

"I was just assisting the young lady when she was being harassed by a Bangaa."

"Oh, I'm _sure_ that you were, Vayne. Now get the fuck away from her before I kick that prissy ass of yours!"

"Pleasent as ever, aren't you my _dear_ Saya?" he said with a rather arrogant smirk. However, said smirk was quickly wiped away when Saya promptly bitch slapped him. A collective gasp was heard from the crowd who was still there. Vayne smirked again.

"And I see that you are also as feisty as ever."

"Listen, you pretty boy son of a-"

"Saya!" The two of them turned their heads to Rayn standing there, hands on her hips and her long black hair dripping egg yolk.

"He's telling the truth. I was being harassed by a Bangaa and he defended me. Now can you two _please_ stop fighting so I can go take a bath?!"

With one last death glare thrown at Vayne, Saya relented and the two of them began walking away.

"Thank you again for helping me." Rayn said over her shoulder. Vayne smiled and tilted his had foreward. He watched the two women leave, a decidedly wicked grin coming to his face.

Vayne Solidor had an idea...


	4. Chapter 4

It was late in the evening as Vayne Solidor sat in his chambers, sipping on a glass of Nabradian wine.

A wicked smile came to his face as he thought over his plan. He had spent countless hours trying to find a way to get back at Saya, but to no avail. But that afternoon when he was in town, it came to him.

He could use her friend.

It was obvious by the way that she was able to diffuse Saya's anger that the two were close friends. So if he could get to the woman named Rayn, he could get to Saya.

But how to go about it?

He couldn't do anything to obvious. If Vayne knew anything about Saya, it was that she was_ not_ stupid. Especially when it came to him. If he went about it the wrong way, Saya would be able to see right through him and his plan would be ruined. He had to be subtle, cunning.

Vayne knew that he would have little, if any, trouble with the Viera. The day they had met, she had acted tough and snarky.

But Vayne saw right through it.

He was an expert at reading people, and he saw that although she acted tough, her large lavender eyes were as naïve and trusting as a child's. He knew that if he played his cards just right, he would have her trusting him completely. All he had to do was isolate her from her overly protective body guard.

But how?

_Yeah, I know. Really short chappie. Sorry about that. There was originally more after this part, but I decided to just make that the beginning of the next chapter._

_I hate writing short chapters I promise chapter five won't be this short._


End file.
